2040 Summer Olympics
Note to self: Remember Matojo designs, Torch, Cauldron and Stadium designs and the Opening/Closing ceremonies. Mperez1858 (talk) 21:54, May 27, 2013 (UTC) This is a prediction of what will happen in the future of the Olympics. It isn't entirely accurate since when it was written the 2020 Olympic were still between Istanbul, Tokyo and Madrid in 2013, let alone the 2040 Olympics. If this is read in the future, and you know this to be wrong, OH WELL! The 2040 Summer Olympic Games, officially known as the Games of the 'XXXVIII Olympiad', are going to be a major international multi-sport event that will take place in Havana, Cuba from July to 3 August, 2040. A total of 11,858 athletes from 205 National Olympic Committees (NOCs) will compete 33 sports and 302 events. It will start on 19 July at 23:00 or 9:00 P.M. at the sound El Cañonazo, a ceremonial shooting of a cannon from the nearby El Morro Castle. Following a bid headed by the Prime Minister of Cuba himself, P.M. Mauricio Perez and the future Mayor of Havana, Marco-Antonio Gonzalez, Havana will enter as an applicant city and gain candidate status. This will be said to be "due to the recent fall of the communist regime, its jump from a third-world nation to its previous first world status, the fact that it had jumped 43 places on the World Bank's list of nation by GDP nominal (now between Belgium and Norway) and the fact that Havana is now again the world's fourth most expensive city but with a population now exceeding N.Y.C." by the President of the International Olympic Committee, Jesse Davila. Havana will be chosen as the host city on 6 July 2033, defeating candidate cities Mumbai, Prague and Moscow. This will be the fourth time a Spanish speaking country hosts the Olympics after Mexico City, Mexico in 1968, Barcelona, Spain in 1992, and Buenos Aires, Argentina in 2024 and the fourth time a Latin American Country hosts the Olympics after Mexico City, Mexico in 1968, Rio de Janeiro, Brazil in 2016 and Buenos Aires, Argentina in 2024. Construction for the Games will involve considerable redevelopment, with an emphasis on sustainability. The main focus will be a new 200-hectare (490-acre) Havana National Stadium constructed on a former industrial site at Casablanca, Regla, Havana. The Games won't make use of any venues that already existed before the bid although Havana has many usable stadiums for boxing, baseball and international football or soccer are in existence and Havana will have even more later on. The government will promote the Games and invest heavily in new facilities and transportation systems including a second tunnel across Havana Harbour from the city centre to the Olympic Stadium and a new Havana Subway System. A total of 37 venues will be used to host the events, all constructed specifically for use at the Games. The Games will receive widespread acclaim for their near perfect organisation, with the actors and performers, the Cuban military and public enthusiasm praised particularly highly. Media outlets will report unprecedented audience interest in the Games, and these Olympics will have the largest television audience in the Olympic history of its time. The formation of the Eurasian Union and the breakup of Yugoslavian countries for the first time since the Yugoslav Wars will alter the number of NOCs. Macau will be granted its own NOC y the Chinese government, like Hong Kong. 'Organization' 'Bid' Havana will be selected as the host city for the 2040 Summer Olympics on 13 July 2033 at the 145th IOC session in Bern, Switzerland. Havana will defeat bids from Mumbai, Prague and Moscow. Prior to the session, five other cities (Kampala, Orlando, Los Angeles, Wellington and Abuja) would have submitted bids to the IOC but failed to gain candidate status. After the first round of voting Havana and Moscow will be only 2 points apart with Havana in lead and Prague shortly behind. Mumbai was surprisingly behind, mostly because of the huge controversy between Prague's recent failed insistence at getting the Olympics, Moscow being part of a new country, the Eurasian Union and Cuba's recent economic boom and restoration. Mumbai, under other circumstances, would've probably won. The IOC won't disclose their votes but news reports will speculate that broad international support from developing countries inspired by Cuba's boom and Latin America will led to Cuba's selection. Cuba's strict doping laws and enforcement of these laws will be another bonus. Human rights concern and corruption (most ly by the communist world and the U.S. because of Cuba's Anti-Communist and Anti-American policies) will be a concern because of the previous government's history, but Cuba's open relations with the U.K., Switzerland, Spain and its honorary observer status in the European Union defeated those concerns. 'Costs' The Havana Organizing Committee for the Olympic Games "Comite de Organizacion de los Juegos Olimpicos de La Habana" will report the use of US$17 billion. 'Venues' When Havana gets the 2040 Summer Olympics, preparation will begin immediately. The living quarters in that area will all be condemned. The people living in that area will all be relocated and given better homes on the other side of the bay. A few will take an apartment instead. about 30 households won't comply. After negotiations, only 4 families won't move. The houses of these families will be taken apart and reconstructed in the nearby Guaicanamar municipality of the same Regla borough of Havana. The area will be mostly torn down and an Olympic Village will be made out of the more luxurious part of the Casablanca municipality. Training Centers will be mostly in one building, the exception being Aquatic Sports which will use their Arenas and Stadiums instead. The following venues will be built for different sports: Aquatics - Aquatics Centre of the Bay of Havana '''(Interior) *Diving *Swimming *Synchronized Swimming *Water Polo Canoeing/Kayaking - Aquatics Centre of the Bay of Havana (Exterior) *Canoeing *Kayaking Cycling - '''Olympic Velodrome Stadium *BMX *Mountain Biking *Road Cycling *Track Cycling Gymnastics - Havana Gymnastics Stadium *Artistic *Rhythmic *Trampoline Volleyball *Beach Volleyball - Havana Harbour Shore *Indoor Volleyball - Sports City Colliseum Equestrian - The Second Oriental Park Equestrian Centre ''' *Dressage *Eventing *Jumping Wrestling - '''Regla Boxing and Wrestling Arena *Freestyle *Greco-Roman Other *Archery - Havana National Archery Centre *Athletics - Casablanca National Indoor Stadium *Badminton '- '''Sports City Coliseum *Baseball- '''Metropolitan Stadium ' *Basketball - not present at 2040 Olympics'' b *Boxing - Regla Boxing and Wrestling Arena *Fencing - '''Olympic Fencing Stadium' *Field Hockey - Casablanca National Indoor Stadium *Football (Soccer) - Lions of the Caribbean Stadium *Golf - Havana Olympic Golfing Club *Handball - Casablanca National Indoor Stadium *Judo''' - Regla Martial Arts Arena''' *Karate - Regla Martial Arts Arena *Modern Pentathlon - Havana National Stadium *Rowing - Havana Harbour *Rugby - Lions of the Caribbean Stadium *Sailing - Havana Harbour *Shooting - National Artillery Barracks *Softball '- '''Sports City Colliseum *Sport Climbing -' Olympic Climbing Centre of El Morro Mountain''' *Squash- Casablanca National Indoor Stadium *Table Tennis- Casablanca National Indoor Stadium *Taekwondo - Regla Martial Arts Arena *Tennis '- '''Sports City Colliseum *Triathlon - Havana National Stadium *Weighlifting- Casablanca National Indoor Stadium *Wushu - Regla Martial Arts Arena *''c The centrepiece of the 2040 Summer Olympics will be the Havana National Stadium. It will host the Opening Ceremony, Athletics, Triathlon, Pentathlon and Closing Ceremony. It will also host the Olympic Awards Ceremony in which the constructors, actors, celebrities, designers and military participants received honours , awards and decorations for their participation. 'Transport' To prepare for Olympic visitors, Havana's transportation infrastructure will be expanded. Havana's airport will already have extreme renovation plans, but these will be put into effect sooner than planned. A complex subway system using tunnel making technology will be added, including a line that goes straight from the aeroport to the Olympic Park. A series of buses will be added to the metro bus system. A tunnel from Old Havana to the Olympic Park on opposite sides of the Bay will be added. A tunnel near the beginning of the Bay already exists but this one will go straight to the Park. Once it is put into use, it will be for Olympic and official use only. The day of the Olympics it will be used to transport anyone participating in the ceremony (including athletes), government officials of all nations in the morning if transport is necessary. Ticketholders will be let in 3 hours before the opening ceremony. That same tunnel will be completely closed off during the Olympic Opening Ceremony for the Torch Relay. The same procedure will take place during the Closing Ceremony. During the Olympics, entry control, like that of an aeroport, will take place. Afterwards, it will be entirely for transportation services. In an effort to improve air quality, the federal government will place restrictions on construction sites and gas stations, and limited the use of commercial and passenger vehicles in Havana, being that it is a Federal District and is thus in direct control of the Federal government, like Washington D.C., Mexico City, Buenos Aires, Brasilia, Caracas, Moscow, and other important cities/national capitals. From June 20 through September 20, passenger vehicle restrictions will be placed on alternate days depending on the terminal digit of the car's license plate. It is anticipated that this measure will take 45% of Havana's cars off the streets. The boosted public transport network is expected to absorb the demand created by these restrictions and the influx of visitors, which is estimated at more than 4 million additional passengers per day. From one week before the Olympics to one week after, the Bay of Havana will be closed offf to all non cargo ships. Only cruise ships will be allowed to enter. Cargo ships will have to ship into Havana throught the nearby Bay of Marianao. 'Marketing' 2040 Summer Olympics.png|Bidding Logo 38th Olympiad logo.png|Official Logo 38th Paralympiad logo.png|Paralympic Logo There will be two Havana 2040 logos: the one designed by the NOC for the bidding process and a second as the brand for the Games themelves. The former was a white star with the gradient columns behind it, red colors on the bottom and blue on the top, echoing the Cuban Flag. The latter features five dancing figuires representing the five Olympic Rings and what they symbolize, the five inhabited continents (The Americas counting as one, the red ring; Antarctica not counting at all). They appear to be dancing and together form a flower-like shape. Public reaction to the logo in June 2035 will be very positive, 80% of votes will give it the highest possible rating. It's artist will choose discretion, so all rights go to the NOC of Cuba, althought it is rumoured the logo was designed by the Prime Minister himself. 'Mascots' The official mascots of the 2040 Summer Olympics and Paralympic Games will be unveiled on 19 May 2038. Patricia and Matojo are two famous Cuban cartoon characters, Matojo in particular is considered the Cuban Charlie Brown, although their official depiction is being two Cuban children. Most magazines gave it a positive review because of its symbolism to the Cuban audience but outside it was considered to be a knock-off of the 1994 Lillehammer Winter Olympics whose mascots, Håkon and Kristin were two Norwegian children. It was originally going to be hosted by two cartoon animals the Cuban Trogon or Tocororo and the Cuban Crocodile, a native animal of Cuba. 'Media Coverage' The host broadcaster will be Olympic Broadcasting Services (OBS), an agency of the IOC. It will use its own cameras, and crews subcontracted from other Olympic broadcasters, to cover the events. The base video and audio will be sold to other broadcasters, who will add their own commentary and presentation. The official recording format of the 2040 Olympic Games will use Panasonic's digital technologies. The official video will be produced and distributed from the International Broadcast Centre in 1080/50i High-Definition (HD) format. Panasonic will announce that DVCPRO HD will be the official recording format. The IOC will want television coverage to reach as broad a worldwide audience as possible, and Havana 2040 will be covered by several national and regional broadcasters. In the UK, the BBC will carry the Olympics and Channel 4 the Paralympics. The BBC will aim to broadcast all 5,000 hours of the Games. 24 additional BBC Olympics channels will be available via cable, satellite and the internet in the UK. The US television rights, owned by NBC, will account for a surprisingly small rights revenue for the IOC. Thousands of Americans, however, will access the BBC's omnibus coverage using proxy servers or VPNs. Despite high viewership, many viewers will be disappointed with NBC's coverage. The operations of broadcasters granted rights to the Games will be hosted in the dedicated International Broadcast Centre inside the security cordon of the Olympic Park. YouTube will plan to stream the Games in 64 territories in Asia and Sub-Saharan Africa where there are no official broadcasters. In Cuba, the NOC makes an entire new channel broadcasted across the entire nation. The Cuban NOC's broadcast was used for most of the Spanish speaking world. According to Nielsen Media Research of 2040, it is going to be tuned into by 6.1 billion viewers of the 8.8 billion people on earth. 'Torch Relay' The design of the 2040 Olympic Torch will be based on the regal designs of the Prado Park of Cuba, whose goblets and lions will serve for the design of the cauldron as well. The torch will be designed to remain lit at 65 km/h (40 mph) winds, and in a rain of up tom 50 mm (2 in) per hour. The relay, with the theme "A Whole New World ''" will start at Olympia, Greece and set straight for the newly Cuban Canary Islands. Due to restrictions set forth by the IOC, the torch can only be paraded around the host nation itself (as of 2016), the exception being Greece, where the Olympic Flame must be lit and thus must be outside of its host nation. A boat will take the torchbearer from Olympia to the Canary Islands where he will display it to the inhabitants of the Islands and climb to the top of the volcano Mt. Teide with the torch, run a lap around the caldera and run back down. He will tour it through the islands in his time there and hand it to a 52 year old Pedro, or Pedrito (FC Barcelona Forward) who will take it to Barcelona Province of Cuba, formerly part of Venezuela, across the Atlantic. It will depart from there and be diplayed throught the provinces of Cuba in the order of Oriente, Puerto Principe, Santa Clara, Matanzas, Isla de los Pinos, Artemisa, Pinar del Rio and (arriving during the Opening Ceremony) the Federal District of Havana. It was carried in each Province by a respected native athlete. When it arrives in Havana, the torchbearer arrived at the Castle of St. Salvador of the Peak (''Castillo de San Salvador de la Punto) , opposite of the Castle of the Three Wise Men of the Promontory (Castillo de los Tres Reyes Magos del Morro) on which the Olympic Rings will be hanging; he will travel by foot on the militarily guarded and closed Ave. of the Port (Ave. del Puerto) down until St. Clair Street (Calle Santa Clara) where Terminal Ferris of Casablanca ( Lanchita de Casablanca) is located. There, the newly created Olympic Tunnel will cross the Harbour (like the Malecon, Sea Wall, Tunnel, but in the wider part of the tunnel) to the Olympic Park. A loop in the tunnel will go straight into the Olympic Park. During the Torch Relay, A torch from each past Olympiad will be hung on the wall of the loop tunnel to be lit during the Opening ceremony by the torchbearer. He will head from the upper part of the tunnel to the Olympic Park on foot, all the way to the Havana National Stadium. The entire time his path will have been guarded by military soldiers until his entrance to the stadium. There he will give it to four Cuban Youth Olympians who will run a lap around the stadium in spiral and will each be standing at a corner of the Olympic Cauldron, each featuring a statue of a roaring lion, like in Prado Park. The flame will be lit in the mouths of lions, from which the flame will travel to the cauldron. The lions will stand from the pedestals and run in a fantastic display of robotics to the rim of the track in Havana National Stadium. The gates will be oped and they will travel up the seatin staricase and place their mouths as if drinking from the rim of the Stadium. They will light the rim of the Olymic Stadium for the Stadium is the torch. 'Calendar' The prophet who discovered this future occurrence refuses to disclose the winners of the 2040 Summer Olympic Games so as to not inform any gamblers due to his dissaproval of this. If you would like to know what's going to happen, you'll just have to wait. He is however a very bad liar. When he was asked about the host nation's participation, he was very uncomfortable and accidentally disclosed Cuba would do very well. Since Cuba is in the modern world at the level of the US, China, UK, etc. because of the previous communist regime's prestigious sports training program which began at the age of 45 days, Cuba has had, has and will have a very successful Olympic history. The training program is known to be continued in the future by the successor government. 'Games' 'Opening Ceremony' Main Article: 2040 Summer Olympics Opening Ceremony '' ''"Bievenidos a La Habana.'' Hoy, 19 de Julio del año 2040, celebrando the trigesima-octava Olimpiada de la era moderna, declaro abiertos los Juegos Olimpicos de La Habana."'' '''Sports The prophet who discovered this future occurrence refuses to disclose the winners of the 2040 Summer Olympic Games so as to not inform any gamblers due to his dissaproval of this. If you would like to know what's going to happen, you'll just have to wait. He is however a very bad liar. When he was asked about the host nation's participation, he was very uncomfortable and accidentally disclosed Cuba would do very well. Since Cuba is in the modern world at the level of the US, China, UK, etc. because of the previous communist regime's prestigious sports training program which began at the age of 45 days, Cuba has had, has and will have a very successful Olympic history. The training program is known to be continued in the future by the successor government. 'Closing Ceremony' Main Article: 2040 Summer Olympics Closing Ceremony 'Medal Count' The prophet who discovered this future occurrence refuses to disclose the winners of the 2040 Summer Olympic Games so as to not inform any gamblers due to his dissaproval of this. If you would like to know what's going to happen, you'll just have to wait. He is however a very bad liar. When he was asked about the host nation's participation, he was very uncomfortable and accidentally disclosed Cuba would do very well. Since Cuba is in the modern world at the level of the US, China, UK, etc. because of the previous communist regime's prestigious sports training program which began at the age of 45 days, Cuba has had, has and will have a very successful Olympic history. The training program is known to be continued in the future by the successor government. 'National Olympic Committees' The number of NOCs changed since the last Olympics because of the following political events. 'Eurasian Union' In 2035, when Belarus, Russia, Kazakstan, Kyrgystan and Tajikistan join into the single Eurasian Union, they will compete united for the first time in the Summer Olympics of 2040 in Havana. In the 2036 Summer Olympics of Stockholm, there will be less then a year between the formation of the union and the Olympics and not enought time for the National Olympic Committees of these countries to prepare. That year the Russians competed with the flag of the Eurasian Union. They will compete together in the 2038 Winter Olympics of Astana, in Kazakstan, then already part of the Union, although the Summer Olympics will be far more popular. a 'Macau' Meanwhile Macau, an SAR of china, like Hong Kong, British and American Territories is allowed its own NOC. 'Former Yugoslavia' The dissolution of Bosnia and Herzegovina led to the creation of East Bosnia, West Bosnia and Herzegovina. Kosovo finally having majority recognition in the United Nations will be allowed to compete as an independent nation in the Olympic Games while the Serbian government, tired from the was with Kosovo, tries to avoid losing another one of its republics and allows Vojvodina to have its own NOC, but not during time of war like during the Games, although they were represented. 'Participating NOCs' The list is in order of the Parade of Nations in the Opening Ceremony. Greece is always first for being the creator of the Olympics and the host nation goes last, in this case, Cuba. All the other nations go in alphabetical order, but since Cuba is a Spanish-speaking nation, the nations will go in Spanish Alphabetical order. East Bosnia, West Bosnia and were recognized by the IOC but couldn't organize their NOCs in time, most athletes participated as independent athletes. Kosovo was represented but the Serbian government was in their airspace and the Olympians weren't allowed to leave Kosovo. 'Legacy' The 2040 Olympic Games will be generally accepted by the world's media as a logistical success. Many of the worst fears about the games will fail to materialize, no nations will boycott the Olympics, no athletes will protest and the air quality won't be as bad as many fear. Many in Cuba will view the Olympics as "a display of our rising nation's might as an economic power". The Olympics will gain alot of support for the new government when they receive the Games and international suppport of the government with the demonstration of the new government as a friendly and democratic power, even more so after the Olympics. The economic impact on Cuba and Havana will be generally positive. The tourism industry will benefit after the display of the nation's economic prowess and economic investment and business will be huge. The nation's tabacco industry will also have a huge boom. 'See Also' *Summer Olympic Games *Olympic Games *International Olympic Committee *List of IOC Country Codes *2040 Summer Paralympics 'Notes' *a: The Eurasian Union is a future political union between most states of the former Soviet Union, Belarus, Kazakhstan, Kyrgyztan, Russia, and Tajikistan. This political union is targeted to be established by 2015, but it will be delayed to 2035 due to integrational negotiations with Moldova and Ukraine. *b: Cuban unpopularity of basketball will lead to it not being part of the Olympics, like baseball at London 2012 and most other modern Olympics. *c: A sport much like tennis invented in Cuba and popular as a game will be included as a demonstration sport. Category:2040 Summer Olympics